The Scar of a Werewolf
by DarkJackWolf
Summary: A boy gets bitten by a werewolf and turns into one, his friend is a vampire, and they befriend a demon that was banned from the under world. They Then Fight ane evil apprentice of the devil.
1. One Stormy Night

One Stormy Night It was raining hard. The thunder was loud. The lighting was bright. The creatures of the night were stirring. A scientist was working hard on his new life changing experiment, In the middle of the forest. His experiment was to change the DNA of a person so they will change their appearance. A shot of this would work fast. The chemical went through the blood stream and spread around like a disease. It would twist, pull take apart and put it back together, till the DNA was what the chemical wanted it to be. He was scared to test it, because a hamster or a Ginny pig could mutate and it could be hazardous. He got an idea about an hour later. He went and got an ant from a trail of ants leading to his soda. He tried and tried and tried, the only thing he did was either drown the ant in the chemical or make it grow fur. He made a final change in the chemical. Then decided to go home. He gathered his things and went to the helicopter. He was so tired he accidentally took the chemical with him, Instead of leaving it at the lab. The helicopter left the pad. Lightning then hits him. The controlles go crazzy. And then the door fly's off!!! All the bottles of the chemical fall out. One breaks on the ground. A wolf licks it up. Another bottle breaks on a branch. A piece of glass cuts a bat and the purple oozz spills in when blood comes out. With no blood the bat drinks the blood of hikers then they get the purple oozz squirt into them like poison from a snake, so they stay alive, but with no blood they drink it from other people, injecting the purple ooze into them so they could pass it on. And the wolf bites a hiker and puts the oozz in him. He then turns to a wolf every full moon. Some ooze slips through the sand and falls on bugs that turn into a red animal called the DEMOND!!! One of those bugs is what Lucifer was sent to. Well they carved their city under ground. And Lucifer is the biggest and king. They also call him Satin or THE DEVIL. 


	2. The Beggining

Well years later (After the helicopter incident). A school class went on a field trip to the devils punch boll. The kids gathered into 1 to 3 person groups. Of course the two best friends got in a group together. Trenton (a dork) came over and asked if he could be in their group. The two kids of course said no and walked away. Well the class spread out to look at plants and animals. Trenton went out on his own. He heard something so he stopped. The ground rose around him like a small volcano. It then completely surrounded Trenton, so it looked like a big bump in the ground. The bump went down making the ground flat again. But it did not leave Trenton, it brought him down to the under world. The devil made him an offer to watch hell well he was gone. Trenton loved the idea of being a ruler of some huge city, so he said yes. Years passed in the under world. Trenton was now the supreme ruler. He claimed to have killed the devil. Hell is almost like a whole other dimension. (In my book) So it was still the same day on earth. The two best friends' were Jack and Andy, Jack was a 14-year boy with a really big imagination. He is as tall as his mom, maybe even taller (around five feet.). He has a scar between his eyes and above in his hair, and the bottom of it was right were the hair started. He's got wide shoulders, good for football. He has spiky hair, and all ways wears green. Andy Is Short as a hobbit (Lord Of The Rings), he's Mexican, acts real stupid some times, and acts like a Rap lover. They were walking rite on the edge of the punch bowl, when a wolf came out of nowhere and bit Jack. He rolled down into the punch boll, breaking an arm and a leg. Andy ran down a path to get to the bottom screaming "Jack Jack". He then found him still alive but unconscious. But Jack woke up and whispered "Shorty is that you". Andy responded with a nod. They were both suddenly knocked unconscious by a tree that fell. A Vampire bat that was extremely lost came and sucked the blood out of Andy, injecting the ooze into him. Later they were walking through the forest, till they got to a clear spot. Mean while back in hell even more years later (to hell not earth) Trenton was pissed at a slacker named Fire. So he picked him up and threw him up with extreme fours. So Fire went through the dimension gap and the soil of earth. Jack and Andy suddenly saw an explosion, and out of the ground came a red human looking thing. He then landed on the ground. His tail went back into his body, his skin turned peach colored, and he slowly turned human. The three kids made friends (still very confused) Fire was almost blinded by the Brightness, and he thought it was extremely cold (in the middle of summer). Jack hipmatized his parents and tricked them into thinking Fire was his brother. They changed Fires name to Luis. Luis was really stupid with a huge brain. So they gave him a dictionary and a few books one day and came home from school that day and Luis was already one of the smartest people on the face of the earth 


	3. The Change

A shiny dime hung in the darkness of the night. The rays of the light shined into a window, where Jack was tossing, turning, moaning, and sweating. Sleep didn't seem to want to come. "Does this have to happen to me tonight, on my birthday, the day I turn thirteen?! "His skin felt prickly, and it felt like there were needles pushing to get out of his skin, his hair grew longer and new hair grew from places where there weren't any. His fingers had real bad pains, and his fingernails grew till they were long and tough like dog claws. His Jaw and his nose started stretching out. His bones cracked and twisted his flesh stretched and pulled. His legs now were shaping themselves into doglegs. His arms started to resemble doglegs as well. His ears grew long and pointy. Soon he was a full-grown wolf, you couldn't even recognize him. Except for the ¾ inch scar on his forehead. He always herd werewolves couldn't control them selves, but he could. He was so hungry. He jumped onto the roof, and then he jumped on the shed, and then jumped on the car and ran off into the night. He ran into the park, where there was a swing set, two slides, one on each side of a junglejim, and a little playhouse sat next to the swings. There was a forest surrounding the park, so he ran into the forest hoping to find some kind of food. It was kind of foggy for a summer night. A rabbit hopped by. Jack pounced it like a hungry cat. He woke up the next day thinking it was a horrible dream. He walked into the bathroom and saw in the mirror that there was blood on his teeth, lips and nose. That same day that Jack was changed Andy was experiencing some changes too. He too couldn't sleep and was in pain. First his skin turned all-cold and it felt like all his blood drained from his body. His teeth were in the most pain. He felt as if they were getting sharper and bigger. "What's happening to me?" he said to himself. Then he turned on his light and his eyes started to burn. He didn't scream so he wouldn't wake his parents. So he turned off his light and amazingly he was able too see in the dark clearly. Then he noticed he had an old raggedy cape on. Then his nails grew sharp long and hard. His hair suddenly turned jet black and spiky. Wings then just bursted out of his arms. "What is going on?" he said to himself. He suddenly had a craving for some blood. So he went out to the forest next to his house and sucked some deer blood. He saw a bat perched on a tree next to him. "Hey you're the bat who bit me!" he said. The bat went up to him and perched on his shoulder. "I guess we are the same now, sort of. Well I guess you can hang wit me now. I'll call you Battrap." They then went home and got some rest. If you want me to continue, please respond. 


End file.
